Wireless technologies, such as BLUETOOTH, ZIGBEE, and near-field communications (“NFC”), are typically used for short-range data transfer. The use of a wireless medium to transfer data, however, poses significant security challenges due to the susceptibility of the wireless medium to be compromised, thereby potential exposing the data to an adversary. While the aforementioned technologies are short-range in nature and, as a result, may significantly reduce the likelihood of unauthorized data reception, these technologies are also susceptible to attacks by eavesdroppers with powerful, directional antennas.